Losers never win
by rizylee
Summary: About Buffy and Faith...eventually. Faith is tricking Buffy and the scoobies into thinking she is reformed and 'on their side'. But Faith also has a secret and if Buffy ever found out there would be hell to pay. P.S. Dawn doesn't existsorry! Plz revew!
1. Chapter 1

Losers Never Win

Summary: About Buffy and Faith...eventually. Faith is tricking Buffy and the scoobies into thinking she is reformed and 'on their side'. But Faith also has a secret and if Buffy ever found out there would be hell to pay. Also about two new characters who will be introduced in time. Helpfull if you've seen seasons 3,4 & 5 of Buffy. Please reveiw!!! P.S. Dawn doesn't exist, sorry.

A/N; So I just got this crazy idea for a story and I'm going for it. It might be a little hard to follow unnless you've seen seasons 3,4,5 of the show. Please let me know if this sounds cool and see if you can figure out who the 'She' person is. Enjoy! (Most of the charactors belong to Joss, the story is mine but I get no profit...yadda yadda)

Ch)1

Tylen's point of view:

Shit! If I don't get this done before She gets back I'm dead, seriously I think She might actually kill me this time if I disappoint Her again. Okay let's see; I have all the ingredients, I have the bowl, I have the fire, and I have the hair, that's it, all I need ta do now is well the spell itself and I'm done. She's gonna be so happy, I betcha She won't even hit me tonight.

I put all the ingredients in the bowl and placed the bowl over the open flame. Now I just need to sprinkle the blonde hair into the bowl and it should happen. I won't know for sure, She won't either though; not until She seeks out this enemy.

One who I've heard so much about, but don't really know. I just remember Her coming back here from late night encounters with this enemy. No, not those kind of encounters, at least I don't think so. I mean how could She do 'that' with this girl when it appears that She despises her.

What I understand is that this 'enemy' is under the assumption that She is an ally and that she can trust Her. I guess that's the plan; gain their trust then get revenge when they least expect it. She tells me I'm part of the revenge too, but I don't know how yet. She told me that Her enemy knew that I was here with Her she would be furious, probly try to kill Her. But right now Her enemy doesn't even know she has a sister.

It's getting late and I'm surprised She hasn't returned yet. I guess She was sticking to the plan yet again tonight and assisting Her enemy in killing some kind of hell goddess.

She had me research it for Her but unfortunately I only came up with a small passage stating that the hell goddess was searching for a 'key' to get back home. She was very unhappy with me for not turning up more information; I awoke with bruises the next morning.

Anyway I guess tonight was the night She was accompanying them to the hell goddess's layer to 'take the fight to her' as She put it. But something tells me this wasn't Her idea and that she was just going along with what Her enemy said so She could further trick them into trusting Her. She really is quite brilliant you know, She may not always talk like it but She is far from the 'reformed, ignorant, little girl' that Her enemies think She is. Boy are they in for a rude awakening.

Some days I sit alone, while She is off earning their trust and I almost consider what I'm doing is wrong. That's because Her enemy is my blood sister and I feel like I should try to escape and go to her and tell her everything and hope that she'd take care of me.

But ever since I can remember She has taken care of me, so I guess She is like my sister. She is good to me; feeds me, keeps me warm, tells me I'm important to Her, and let's me know when I've done wrong. She has helped me survive and without Her I don't think I would be alive. So I know I can never leave Her, it would destroy Her and I'm sure She would come looking for me; just sick with worry.

It's got to be late by now the sun has been down for about eleven hours so She should be back soon. I hope She isn't hurt, She told me She would be back before sunrise and to have already done the spell by the time She gets home. I bet She went to a bar though; if it's a particularly difficult battle then She'll go out and drink to lessen the pain.

The problem is that when She comes back home after drinking She gets sorta violent. I know it's not Her fault, She's in pain and usually I've done something wrong anyway so I deserve it but it still hurts just the same.

I'm sitting on the edge of the bed reading a very old book; I'm determined to find out more about this hell goddess even if She and Her enemies defeat it tonight. My back is to the door and I hear it open the slam hard. She's home and She sounds upset, probly sore from the fight. That never puts Her in a good mood so I prepare myself for what's coming next.

I close the book and turn to great Her. She brushes past me quickly and goes into the bathroom; She slams that door closed too. I hope the guy that owns the apartments doesn't come up here; he could seriously get hurt on a night like tonight. He doesn't seem very nice, always talking to Her like She's dirt, he would probly deserve the beating She gave him for disturbing Her.

I hear Her in the bathroom expelling half of whatever She drank tonight in the toilette. I hear a flush then the faucet turns on. It runs for a long time, like eight minutes I think. I stand up and pull back the covers to the bed. I turn out the light and lay down on the floor by the bed.

After about fifteen minutes the bathroom door opens and I hear Her stumble out. She's able to walk very quietly, even when She's had a lot to drink, so I lose where She is; but I know She's near me.

She kneels down behind me and puts Her hand on my shoulder. She squeezes gently at first then it continues to get harder until I have to grit my teeth and closet my eyes tight to keep from yelping. Her nails dig into my shoulder and I just know the fight didn't go well. When She release my shoulder I know this means she wants me to sit up, so I do.

"Didja missss me?" Her words are slurred but I can still make them out. I nod, and force a smile even though I can feel blood trickling down my back from where she squeezed my shoulder. Suddenly she reaches out and takes hold of my neck, but doesn't squeeze or anything.

"Howw much?" She lifts me to my feet and I try my hardest to speak but nothing will come out. When I don't answer She puts on a fake pout then throws me against the wall.

My back and head bounce off as I fall to the floor in a heap. She's at my side in an instant and I notice She has a knife in Her hand. She gets a big grin on Her face and leans in close to my face.

"I sssaid…..how much?" As soon as She gets out the last word She slams the knife down into my left hand, pinning it to the floor. But I clench my teeth hard so I don't cry out, because I know if I do then this will go on twice as long.

"Eh-Every ow-hour was like a de-cade, mm-ma'am." She reaches out and tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Good girl." She jerks the knife outa my hand and I wince. I shouldn't have done that. I don't notice her watching me though as I bring my hand up to my face to examine the hole in my palm. She stuck it all the way through and it hurts. I finally see her starin at me and I try to slowly lower my hand and pretend it doesn't hurt.

She's way too fast though, in half a second She has my wrist in her hand and is hauling me to my feet. She reaches out with Her other hand and grabs the waste line of my old ripped jeans and lifts me into the air. I flex all my muscles at once trying my hardest to stay as stiff as possible, She smiles up at me; then spins us three times before slamming me on my back onto the bed.

I lay still, it didn't hurt too bad but I just really don't wanna move just yet. She sits down on the bed next to my head and pulls out a cigarette and Her lighter. She lights the cigarette and inhales deeply, closing Her eyes as She does.

"You do the spell?" She opens Her eyes and glances down at me. I nod and move to sit up but before I even get half way through a sit-up She puts Her right hand on my chest and pushes me down. This is sorta weird, usually I'm not aloud to sit on Her bed. The apartment room only has one bed and it's always been Hers, I sleep on the floor right next to Her.

"Good, the fight was sweet but the goddess is still alive. And there's a problem." I look up at Her trying to guess what it's gonna be before She says it. I can't read anything different in Her face although Her eyes seem…….. changed…..almost like they're brighter.

"I think….I think I'm fallin for her." I quickly sit up and She makes no move to stop me. She is startin at the blank TV screen, not acknowledging my silent concern.

"Y-you can't be talking about 'her'?" She continues to stare at the TV for a few more seconds but then is instantly snapped out of Her daze and whips Her head at me, and stares me in the eyes.

"Of course I mean 'her' who the fuck else would I be talkin bout?" She holds the cigarette right about my wrist but I know if I move She'll just do worse so I remain unfaltering. She doesn't look away from my eyes; we stay like that for a while. Then She breaks the staring contest by bursting out laughin. I love it when She laughs, She hardly ever smiles at anything……I wonder if She smiles around the others.

"You don't even care do ya? You've gotten pretty tough over the years I gotta say. Man what are you like seventeen, eighteen now?" She hasn't lost Her smile and I'm kinda glad.

"Nineteen, I-I think." She nods and the smile vanishes. She stands up and stretches then turns away and puts out Her cigarette.

"But yeah, that goddess bitch escaped and B wouldn't let me go after her, oh well. I am pretty worked up though……how bout we spar?" She turns to me quickly and motions for me to stand.

"Come on, let's go and I want you to fight back. Try your hardest, kay?" I nod, but I still have a bad feeling about this. She gets into Her fighting stance and I do the same.

Without warning I'm hit in the jaw with a hard left, then a right, then another left, and I'm on the floor. She glares down at me and shakes Her head.

"I thought I told ya ta fight back? That was pathetic, now on your feet. If you don't at least try then you're gonna regret it. You understand?" I nod quickly as I climb to my feet. I'm afraid to hit Her but I guess She can't say I'm not tryin if I block Her attacks.

She throws a left hook and I easily deflect it. She fakes with another left and tries with the right; this time I catch Her hand and shove Her back. She smiles a little and I know She's gonna cut loose.

She swings a roundhouse kick and I just barely duck it. She does a jump kick that catches me in the chest but I stay on my feet. She is getting angry but I don't exactly know why. She comes at me fists goin but I duck or block every one of em. She stops and frowns at me.

"Alright cut the defense bullshit Ty. I really want you to attack me." I don't feel right about it but I don't wanna make Her mad by disobeying. So I nod and get into a fighting stance.

I take a step closer and swing out with my right fist; She easily blocks it and manages to land a kick in my ribs. I do the same thing but with the other fist; She deflects this one just as easily but when She goes to counter attack I nail Her in the nose with my elbow. Oh fuck me.

"OWSONOFA!!!" She staggers back holding Her nose. It's bleeding so She tips Her head back and pinches in a certain place then breathes through Her nose. I guess this is to stop the bleeding caus She brought Her head back down now. See the thing about Her is: She has a wicked temper, so I just know even though She told me to fight back, that I'm screwed.

She just stares at me for a minute, maybe She's in shock. Well that doesn't last long because the next thing I know She sprinting across the room and tackling me at the middle...linebacker style. We fly backwards, with my back hitting the corner of the bed so we kinda do this weird bouncy thing and when we hit the floor somehow I end up on top.

I sorta go limp caus I can't quite figure out which way is up. Luckily She helps me out by grabbing hold of my shoulders and push/throws me onto the bed. She stand up and glares at me, then shakes Her head and her scowl melts into a smile. Wow, She must have it bad for Her so called 'enemy' that She always talks about because normally She would have kicked my ass for that.

"Yeah, well that's enough sparring for tonight Fito. So down girl and get the hell offa my bed." I jump up quickly and She flops down and slowly slides under the covers. I walk over and turn off the bathroom light, then lay down next to the bed. I close my eyes and try to dream about Her enemy. I wonder what She looks like, She must be pretty if She thinks She's falling in love with her. Maybe someday soon I'll get to meet her.


	2. Chapter 2

Losers Never Win

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but nobody has reveiwed on my firts chapter so I don't know if anyone likes it. I have and idea of where I'm going, I really do so let me know if you like it so far. I can't continue very easily if you don't review!! P.S. please take note that the point of veiw says 'Tyler' not 'Tylen' like the last chapter, I just wanted to make sure there was no confusion there, enjoy.

Ch)2

Tyler's point of view

I think it's gonna be cold tonight, I look out the window and everyone on the street is bundled up tight or snuggling into their sweetheart to keep warm. Jeeze, the sun hasn't even set yet and all the poor humans are already shivering. I, however, am wearing a t-shirt and jeans, hey it's not like I really need to worry about being cold. Nope it's just the sunny weather that seems to bother me. Sorry bout that, vampire humor, I guess it's a little dry.

So, I'm waiting for the sun to set so I can go out and look for Buffy. She, Faith, and her little posse tried to take on this hell goddess chick named Glory last night and it didn't work out too good. I mean nobody died so that's a plus but they only killed like three or four minions. And that's counting the one that I snuck up on; cracked his neck before he could finish his scream.

Too bad for me Glory heard the first half of the scream though. I think the one I killed might have been some what of a leader, or at least a more highly favored minion caus glory looked really pissed that I killed him. Well screw her I was just doin my job, and damn, I almost blew my cover doin it too.

I bet you're tryin ta figure out just who the hell I am, huh? And what sort of crazy non-sense am I going on about? I suppose I could tell ya but I myself don't remember much. I do know that I was once human, I had a family, and I had a life before my destiny was discovered.

I sorta can't remember much before the age of fourteen so all I know now is based on what people from the counsel have told me. I have a sister somewhere, and I've sorta been looking for her but it's been hard what with my whole 'guardian' thing. I guess my dad was a watcher; Buffy's watcher I think. I thought that was an odd coincidence but it sorta made sense so I've never pushed the issue. Maybe someday, if I ever come face to face with Buffy I'll ask her about it but I doubt that'll ever happen.

Like I said I know I was once human and that I wasn't sired the traditional way, I think they ('they' meaning the counsel) did some sort of spell or something because I don't have any scar on my neck which leads me to believe I was never bitten. But I don't know all the details. I know I have to watch over both the slayers to protect some prophecy about a future war or something.

I've been meaning to research it more or ask the counsel but, again, I've been busy watching over the slayers. Funny, isn't that suppost to be the 'watchers' job? Oh well, over the years I've come to like the adventure. It's such a thrill, almost like I'm a secret agent or something ya know? I'm always sneaking around and keeping an eye on Buffy when she goes patrolling.

I was only recently informed that the other slayer, Faith, was also going to be needing full time guarding. This wasn't the first I'd heard of Faith, apparently the prophecy involves her as well so I would stop in from time to time to check up on her.

Like once when I was checkin up on her in Missouri and she was up against some big vampire freak who kept alligators as pets. Well of course she jumps right into battle and ends up fighting the gators more than the vampire. Well she was focusing mostly on this one big twelve foot long gator and the rest were starting to get interested in the tasty human that had disturbed their sleep.

So I had to keep the rest of them busy while she started wrestling the one. It was chaos, mud and water everywhere, with me all the while having to keep one eye on Faith and one eye on the giant green reptiles. Let me just say I hope I never go to another swamp again. But I was able to stay hidden from Faith and she slayed the vampire and all was good. Still, Buffy is way easier to 'guard'.

When Faith made her way up to Sunnydale things got interesting, mostly for me because Faith had a little 'slip' in judgment and she joined forces with a demon wanna be mayor guy. This was all bad news caus he was pitting slayer against slayer and making my job extremely difficult. Especially when things got the worst and the two actually fought each other, full-out, on a rooftop. I was there the whole time not knowing what to do, if I tried to break them up I would blow my cover, but if I did nothing, they could die and I would fail anyway.

The fight was escalating and I still had no clue what to do, then Buffy stabbed Faith and she fell off the building. I saw her land in a truck and I sprang into action. Leaping from the roof into the hood of the truck I managed to get the driver to pull over and retrieve Faith's body. She was still alive, barely, so I rushed her to the hospital and tipped off the mayor. As much as I hated him for what he put both the slayers threw he was the only one who could protect Faith and pay to have her taken care of.

I left as soon as they got Faith out of critical condition and went to check up on Buffy. I couldn't find her anywhere so I was just gonna go back to the hospital to check on Faith one more time and was shocked to find both slayers just a room away. This was not my best night.

So, as you can see my job is not an easy one. It has gotten really hairy when Faith went to jail and I had no way of knowing if she was safe. Buffy has always been the easier one to take care of but I gotta say I'm surprised myself that I have remained under cover all these years. I must just be really good at what I do.

So I can't think of anything else to say, plus the sun went down about five minutes ago and I suspect the slayers are out and about. Well I wonder what the plan for tonight is.

It doesn't take me long to get to Rest Field Cemetery from my apartment but no sign of either slayer yet. Maybe there's a meeting at Buffy's, I'll check there. I hope they don't try to take on Glory again caus I was hopin for a slow night.

I climb the tree outside Buffy's house to check if she's in her room and sure enough she is just loading a stake into her jacket as I reach the top branch. So, tonight must just be another patrol, that's good. I look out over the street as I hear footsteps approach, it's Faith. I must say she's been acting strange for a few months now, like she's hiding something, I dunno.

She nocks on the door and Mrs. Summers lets her in. I've always been curious about what the inside of that house looks like, but ya know, curiosity slayed the vampire. So I stay in the tree and moments later I see Faith walk into Buffy's room and start to say something. Buffy's back is to me but I can tell whatever Faith just said had to be bad.

Faith says something else and Buffy nods, then they both leave the room. I wonder what's up, this seems weird and I hate not knowing. I can see Buffy, Faith, and Mrs. Summers in the living room talking and I can see Mrs. S's facial expression change from 'happy mom' to 'worried mom' now this is never good. Then the two slayers appear to be in a hurry to leave and head for the door. Buffy pauses though in the threshold, and I can hear her tell her mom sternly to lock the door.

The both walk to the street then take off running. What the hell? I should follow them but I'll have to stay on the roof tops or else they'll see me. They are running really fast, like they're late for something, but I have no idea what it could be.

They turn and head for Rest Field so I'm able to hit the streets now. I make sure to keep my distance but I'm not sure if I should follow if they go into one of the crypts. Usually I would just wait outside but the way they're running makes me think this could be serious.

They slow their pace when they get closer to Angel's mansion but I don't understand why they would need to go there, unless……oh no. If Angelus is back then this will definitely not be a slow night. The only thing is Angel should be in L.A. They both go inside his mansion and I can soon see lights coming from inside.

I climb a nearby tree and I can see inside a window. Faith and Buffy are sitting on a couch, just talking. I don't get it, why where they rushing to get here? This is way too weird. I hear movement underneath me but when I look down there's nothing there, creepy. When I look back into the window Faith and Buffy are gone, okay enough bullshit! I need to find out what's up and soon. I search the ground below me and when everything looks safe I start to climb down.

I swing off the last branch and land on the ground silently. Suddenly I fell something connect with my head and the tree starts to sway, oh wait that's just me. Oh….. woozy now.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, I really appreciate my one and only review. I'm glad at least someone was nice enough to give me some feed back, so I thought I would respond to that review: I know I made Faith seem really...well sick and creepy in the first chapter but I sorta had to and all will be explained eventually. I had to write her like that for reasons that will be revieled later. I really am sorry if I offended any die-hard Faith fans, that was not my intention. Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter...I would really love some feed back from others too so I can get a feel of how you like the direction this is taking. Thanks!

Ch 3

Faith's point of view

So here we are with this fucking vampire tied up at the magic box. Yeah, I know, why the hell don't we just stake him, right? Well when G-man told me about some ancient prophecy bull shit and apparently there has been some freakin vamp following me and B around tryin ta 'protect' us or whatever I rushed straight over to his place to figure out what ta do.

This whole 'good girl' thing is really retarded. I wanted to just slay the bastard and call it a night, but I knew the scoobies would wanna make a plan and all that crap, so over to Giles's place I went. When I got there, everyone but Buffy was already there cookin up some plan on how to capture the guy. Apparently he must be pretty sneaky if he's been following us around for like years now and this is the first I've heard of him. Which seems totally bizarre because I can sense when a vampire is near, that's how we have such good freakin reflexes.

So they gave me the run down of the plan and as soon as they were sure I had it down I was off to fetch Buffy. I can't believe I'm giving in to this, some perv-stocker vampire's been tailin me for the last six years or so and all I wanna do is make him regret it. But I know that's not what B would want so I gotta play nice. Ya see what that chick does to me? I can't believe this, it makes me wanna just scream and barf and punch something all at once…..

I think I might be fallin for the one freakin person in the while world that from the first time I saw her I thought about nothing else, she caught me somehow in her wicked trap and not only can I not escape, but I don't wanna. I did everything for her but she still didn't notice me at all. She always had to play the good girl and stay away from the darkness, away from me. But she was built for the darkness and she knows it. She denies it and I hate her for it, yet I love her still.

Anyway, sorry bout the little distraction, I honestly think I might have ADD or something, makes sense. Well the plan went through without a hitch, but I just wanna beat the snot outa the vamp, then dust him. But of course B's got something else in mind, and I gotta do what she says, god help me.

We tied him to a chair in the middle of the store and he still hasn't woken up yet. I didn't think I hit him that hard, what a wuss. I glance over at B and she seems worried, maybe I should figure out what's up. No! God I don't care, what the hell is with you Faith?!? Pull it together! B is the enemy, you just gotta remember that. One day you're gonna make her pay for all that shit she did to you and you're gonna love it. Just stick to the plan! But the truth is, I really don't hate her, and at the moment I can't quite remember what the 'plan' is. I think I'm loosin it.

Hey, I think our stocker friend is coming to. Finally it's time for some action. If this jerk off has really been following us around for as long as Giles said he has been, then I'm ready for some serious pay back. I think I might beat the snot outa him before I put a stake in his chest. The worst part for me is I honestly had no idea that he has been following me, and I hate not knowing.

"Wh-what the…….uh-oh" As soon as he realizes where he is his eyes get really big. Oh yeah, this is gonna be too easy. I wanna sock him in the mouth right now but he might loose consciousness so I gotta hold off. B walks up to him and I can tell already she has changed her mind about this guy. When I first told her about him she was just as pissed as me, but now it looks like she is getting soft. Peachy.

"Can you hear me? Can you speak? Do you know who we are?" God one question at a time, he's just a freakin vampire. He looks up at her and sighs heavily, what does he think her questions are pointless, caus we cold get straight to the 'point' I've been talkin bout all night long.

"Yes…..to all of your questions." He still hasn't taken his eyes offa B and it sorta weirdin me out. So come on, let's go already, make with the Q and A so I can make with the ass whoopin. B turns to Giles and he nods, what does that mean? Do they know something the rest of us don't? Or do they all know something I don't.

"Alright then, who are you and why have you been following us for so long?" B has a 'no bullshit' look on her face and I'm more than sure fang face noticed it. One thing's been buggin me though ever since we got him here; his neck is bare. He has absolutely no bite marks on his neck what so ever. Now I find that a little weird.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry, but I just can't." Since when does a vampire apologize? What kind of demon is this loser anyway? B is getting impatient and I for one think it's a good thing. She takes a step closer to him and I smile a little inside when she pulls out 'Mr. Pointy'.

"We can do this the easy way…or, we can do this the splinter way; you choose." She has the stake right up to his chest now, and yet the vamp hasn't blinked. Do vampires even need to blink? I know they don't hafta breathe but it would seem like they would need to blink, wouldn't their eyes get dried out after a while? Huh, now I'm curious.

"If I tell you, it could screw things up, trust me you need to let me go so I can get back to my job." Hahaha! Trust a vampire? That's a good one, and I love the part where he told B to let him go so he can get back to his job. The look on her face was priceless, but I can tell she's getting pissed now. This should be interesting.

"One last chance; you tell me what I want to know or I kill you." She sticks the stake against his chest and applies pressure. He sighs and looks down at the floor.

"I work for the counsel, I was sired by magic to protect the future. My only intention was to make sure neither one of you get killed before you've fulfilled your part." Okay, this guy has seen way too many sci-fi movies. Did he seriously just say 'protect the future'? Wow, and again all I can say is; wow.

"It's the truth, I'm can't lie to my superiors. And don't bother asking about the 'future' I just mentioned because I really don't know anything about it, other than there's going to be a war, and you two are important in it." Huh, us two? That doesn't seem possible, I hate B. Well, that's what I tell myself anyway. God all the sudden I fell really shitty, like something crawled inside-a me and died. I better sit down.

I thump down in the nearest chair and the room gets a little spinny. What the hell is wrong with me? I feel really different, and I don't like it. I also am getting really worked up, like I wanna hit something and caus pain. Maybe I should get outa here.

I stand up but I get real light headed and I feel myself falling to the ground. My head bounces off the tacky carpet and this catches some attention. The vampire is staring at me like he sees something weird on my face. So, I try to reach up and brush my face off but my hand pulls a 'dying fish' and just sorta flops around. Why can't I do anything!?! This is really frustrating.

"Hey, hey! Is she alright?" the vamp is still starin at me and now that he said something everyone turns to look down at me. Yeah, hi, I've only been down here like five minutes now. It's great to see how alert ya'll are.

"Oh my god, Faith!" Aw, sweet, sweet affection. See, I knew she really cared, now al I gotta do is ask her to be my valentine. Wait no, that can't be right. Oh perfect, now I can't even think straight, maybe I really am loosin it.

"Faith, don't close your eyes, look at me. Faith!" Hi Buffy, no I need ta close my eyes right now, I'm tired. I try to close my eyes but I feel something slap my cheek. I snap my eyes open and try to glary at her but I think it came out as more of a cross-eyed squint. Oh well, I think she got the idea don't you?

"What's wrong with her? You, what did you do to her?" She is holding my shoulders and shaking me every time I try to close my eyes. It's really quite annoying, and I wish she'd stop.

"I said what the hell did you do to her?!? Answer me before I shove a tree in your chest!!" He is still starin at me and I think I might start a startin contest with him. With B slappin me every time I try to close my eyes I can't loose. He finally blinks, I win! He's blinkin really fast, I think he's weird.

"She's…I'm not sure but I think she's been cursed or possessed, I can't quite tell." Oh so he was like reading me, cool, I'm like a book. I hope I'm a comic book, caus I don't really see myself as any other kind. I don't really like to read very much.

"What do you mean possessed? By what? And how, she's been with us the whole night." He is starin at me again, and I think he wants a re-mach staring contest. Oh he's on.

"No, it didn't happen tonight, she's been acting weird for a while now but I haven't been able to figure out why. This explains it though." B glares at him weird, so I try to do the same, again, I think it just came out as that squinty thing, damn.

"Will, is there a spell you can do to find out what's wrong with her?" Willow nods, then she, Giles, and Tara each grab a big dusty book and start reading. When I said I didn't really like to read, well it just got doubly true when I saw those big books. I hope I never have to read one of those, that would suck.

"You need to tie her up, alone. It's getting worse and before long I think she might get violent." What?!? No don't listen to him, he's just a dumb demon, I'm Faith listen to me. I won't get violet I promise, I hate the color purple! Just don't tie me up or nothing.

"He's actually right Buffy, if Faith truly is possessed then it could take full control of her at any time and we may not be dealing with Faith anymore." Oh what does he know? He's from Brittan those guys talk weird, don't listen to him!

B looks at G-man, then at the vamp, then down at me and I can already tell she's made up her mind. She leans me forward and starts to lift me to my feet. I may not be steady enough to stand but I can sure as hell not make it any easier for them to tie me up.

So, it turns out struggling isn't exactly something I can do right now. As B drags me into the training room I keep trying to stop and push her offa me but it's not working at all. My arms and legs won't even work right now, I keep trying but nothing happens. Something's wrong with me but I don't know what.

B sits me down on the small couch in the training room and Giles walks in carrying chains and hand cuffs. No freaking way are they seriously thinkin they're gonna use those things on me. No way.

As Giles gets closer I try my hardest to stand up and run but I can't. I look at B but she won't look at me. She knows I don't like this but she's doing it anyway. Fucking ridiculous, how the hell am I gonna get outa here?

Oh shit, I just remembered Ty. God what have I got myself into? I can't believe what a freakin screw up I am. I'm not gonna bother goin into details about how her and I ended up together but let's just say she shouldn't be livin with me, and that's an understatement.

She's been alone since this morning so she won't wonder where I am till bout two or three a.m. I've really treated her like shit and I know it, but I just couldn't help it, I'm sick I know but don't ask. Guess this just proves that I was never meant to have kids, can you even imagine how screwed up they would be? At first I just took her in and looked after her caus she had no where else, but after a few months she told me stuff about her and I guess she's connected to B in some way.

So she told me that's what she was told, that somehow she's related to B. I only later found out that it wasn't that she was like in Buffy family but she was suppost to live with her or somethin I dunno it's complicated and really hard to explain when I have this increasingly bad head ache.

So here I sit, chained to this couch, and all I can think about is B. This sucks it really does. My life sucks, I've screwed up too many times to count and I can't take it. _Oh stop whining and calm down. _Huh? Did I just think that? See! I told you I'm goin nuts, how else could you explain me talkin to myself? _Shut up already and listen!!_

Fine, I'm listening, who are you anyway? _That's not important, right now I just need you to do exactly as I say. _Alright but I was just curious. _Okay now when the watcher was chaining you up he didn't tighten the left cuff all the way, if you flex your wrist and jerk quickly to the left you should be able to break them. You understand?_ Yeah, hold on I'll give it a shot but I don't get why you're helping me.

_Well I need to borrow your body and you don't do me any good chained up. _Wait 'borrow' my body? Why, and why now? _Oh this isn't the first time but tonight is the night the plan is finally going to come together. _**CLING. **Alright I broke the cuffs but I'm not so sure I'm gonna let you borrow me, and what exactly is this plan you've been going on about?

_You don't really have a choice, that girl you've been holding hostage for the last three years was suppost to assist the vampire in watching over you. But since I've interfered she has no clue of her destiny. And I intend to keep it that way. You see once I reveille that you've been making her stay with you all of your pathetic friends will turn on you and the prophecy will never come true. _

So let me get this straight, it was you who made it so she lives with me….for three years? And you who made her deathly afraid of me? I don't think I like you very much. But I still really don't understand why, what's the big deal about this prophecy thing anyway?

_sigh You really aren't the brighter of the two slayers are you? No matter. This prophecy, if it comes true, could mean the end of an epic war that hasn't even started yet. You two are meant to each have a child and those children will bring about the end of the demonic community as we know it._

And that's……bad? You're really not convincing me to help ya here buddy.

_And you really don't have a choice slayer. In a matter of moments I will turn your friends against you as I attempt to kill the other slayer in your body. But not before I reveal your embarrassing little secret to everyone. Ha Ha Ha Ha!!!_

Wow you are such a loser. And the whole 'evil laugh' thing, yeah that was pathetic. And what if they don't believe you? Huh what then?

_Well like I said, even if your little secret doesn't make them turn against you, my attacking the other slayer will surely do that. They already don't like you, this will just give them a reason to send you back to prison, or to your grave. Ha Ha Ha Ha!!_

Oh Jeeze, again with the evil laughing. Just posses me already caus this is tourcher. Oh hey, ow that hurts. I'm not liking this prickly feeling. Ow! It's like I'm being stung all over my body with bees. Ow! Fuck! AAARRRGGHH!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everybody, sorry it's been so long...had to work a few things out but it's all good now. I would really like to thank those of you that took the time to review my story. It really helped to know that someone was actually interested. I also hope all those loyal Faith fans out there understand where the story is going now, caus I think the first chapter might have been a trun off and that was definetly not my intention. Anyway I've rambled on long enough, thanks again to all who read and all who review this story- it good to have feedback!

Losers Never Win

Ch 4

Buffy's point of view

You have no idea how worried about Faith I am. If anything happens to her I'd never forgive myself. I've really realized over the past few years, after she came back, how much I missed slaying with her. It's just so much fun, and I totally think they should make synchronized slaying an Olympic event caus we would rock.

I didn't, and still don't like the idea of chaining her up all alone. Even the vampire gets to be chained up out here. Oh and don't even get me started with this guy. I think he's been takin too many happy pills or somethin caus the stuff that's comin outa his mouth is just a little loony kookoo if you ask me.

Faith is in there though, all alone, and in hand cuffs no less. The vampire is out here, with us, but all he can do is stare at the doorway leading into the training room where Faith is. Like I said before, he has got to be crazy or something. We asked him why he was following us and he copped out some story about a prophecy of a future that was in danger.

Now, with my line of work I should actually give the guy a chance but the clincher here, the thing that really ha me stumped, is the fact that this guy's a vampire but he doesn't have a scar any where near his neck. Explain that. I know he's a vampire I can sense them, smell them, they are just way different than humans in many ways but still, this guy, no neck marks.

He said the council turned him using magic. I guess that could be possible but I just gotta ask…….why? Why him? Seems to me like they would get some big burly demon or like a whole squad to follow us around. Then again, that wouldn't exactly be stealthy. If they didn't want us to know they wouldn't want a seven foot demon walking around. Not the best plan. So I guess I can almost see why a vampire would be practical.

Giles has been interrogating him ever since we put Faith in the other room. He was unwilling at first to share info, saying it could disrupt the future. I quickly took care of that by reminding him of what he said earlier about not being able to lie to 'his superiors'. That put him in a 'talky' mood real fast. I don't think I've ever seen a G.I. vampire before. This is almost kinda cool, I think he's like my own personal body guard and has to do whatever I say. This could have its benefits, but I wanna make sure before I get my hopes up.

Giles just asked him what part Faith and I play in the future war but he hasn't answered yet. I betcha I can make him talk.

"Answer the question….that's an order!" He he, that was fun. I could totally get into the whole commando thing. Not that kinda 'commando' thing, oh you know what I mean.

"Listen I really, 'really' shouldn't. Trust me this part could freak you out a little and really mess up the prophecy. So technically your order is being overridden by a higher order, sorry." No you're not. Well that's just no fair, I didn't know orders could override themselves. Jeeze this G.I. Joe stuff is confusing.

"Yes, indeed, but I think it rather beneficial to your health for you to comply with whatever she says, for your sake." Yeah listen to Giles, again for your sake.

"I'm telling you, this is some really messed up information for your brain to try and take on when you're this young. You don't wanna hear this." This young? How old does he think I am? Jeeze I can handle demons and giant snakes but he thinks a little peek into the future is gonna freak me out. Is he sure he's been following me for as long as he says he has?

"And I'm telling you, I want to know, okay? It doesn't matter what it is, even if its really bad I'll still make sure it happens I just really need to kn……oh god." I was right on the middle of my sentence and I feel this sharp pain shoot through from my back to around my appendix area in the front. I look down and see a bloody blade sticking out of my stomach. Oh, that's just freaking perfect.

"Oh god, Buffy!!" Willow screams and starts towards me but stops cold suddenly. She is looking over my right shoulder and I can tell whoever just stabbed me has got to be quite shocking.

"No! Buffy!!" The vampire is struggling with all he's got to break the rope that's keeping him in the chair. He's starting to freak out and rock side to side, with a few rocks the chair tips too far one way and tips over with him still in it. The chair breaks as he hits the ground and now he's trying desperately to free himself from the tangled mess.

I can fell my knees start to shake and my legs all together are weakening. Then I feel a strong hand on my shoulder, and I get this prickly feeling in the back of my neck and the little short hairs stand up. It can't be, no it isn't, she wouldn't.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!!" The vampire is on his feet now and looks really pissed. And yet for some reason I'm almost glad that he's so worried about me. I mean he's no worried boyfriend but it's nice to have someone really care about you in that way, and I'm sorta feelin that right now. Oh god am I seriously swooning over 'another' vampire!?!? What is wrong with me? Not to mention he's a bit young looking for me.

"Why don't you make me Tyler? You've done such a good job protecting them so far, why don't you drag that cold body over here and make me let her go." Oh god…..I can't believe it's her. She……why? I don't understand, it can't really be her….can it?

The vampire, Tyler I guess, takes a step forward and I feel the hand tighten, and another arm wrap around my stomach above where the blade is sticking out. It hurts really bad and I really don't want who I think this is to touch me but right now I'm kinda glad she is caus I don't think I'd be upright right now if it wasn't for her.

"Just……let her go, please." I feel the arms tighten and I try to turn my head around to see for myself who it really is. She let's out a sigh and starts to speak again.

"Stupid boy, you know I can't let this prophecy come true, my master would be very unhappy. Now, I'm going to kill her, then I'll leave end of story." It's her voice but it can't be her, she's changed. Faith has changed, this person just sounds a lot like her is all. She's probly still in the training room behind us tied up wondering what is…….oh shit. What if this chick got to her first and she's hurt, or dead? I need to help her but I can't caus her voice twin's stuck a knife in my back.

"God damn it Serina let her go!! I swear I'll tear you limb from limb if you don't hand her over right now!!" He takes another step forward and the arm tightens even more. Serina? See, I knew it wasn't Faith…this Serina chick just has a similar voice; I knew it couldn't be her.

"Oh so you figured it out huh? What a smart little orphan, you're sister would be so proud. Ha Ha Ha!" He vamps out and his fists clench up. Then I feel something cold on my neck. What the hell?

"Now, let's not be rash. Just let her go and we can talk about this. Don't do anything you'll regret." Giles always manages to keep a level head in times of crisis but he sounded a little shaky just then.

"Anything I'll regret? Like, oh say this:" She runs the cold knife along my collar bone slowly and it stings like hell. I grit my teeth and try not to cry out.

"Serina! Let her go right now and you might walk outa here tonight!" Tyler takes another step closer and the knife presses hard against my throat. This is not making any sense, why does he care so much? He's free; why is he sticking around?

"One more step and I'll slice this bitch wide open. Don't think I won't Tyler!" He looks really pissed off, this whole night is just too weird. Suddenly he lunges forward and tackles us to the ground. He puts his hand up by my neck just as Serina or whatever tries to slit my throat. I get thrown to the side a bit and watch the knife slice into his hand and cut him real deep.

The cut doesn't seem to faze him at all though as he immediately turns to me and lifts me up. He runs over next to Giles, Xander, and Will and sets me down in a chair. He looks in to my eyes and he really truly looks concerned. Like I said this whole night is just too weird, even for me.

"She needs medical help, I don't think I'm qualified to treat a stab wound like this. Can you get her to the hosp-" Out of nowhere Faith runs up and grabs him around the neck. She spins him around and throw him into a wall. How did she get out of her chains? And where the hell did that Serina chick go? I'd really love to kick that ass right about now.

"Faith, no he's tryin to help, don't hurt him!" She stops and looks at me weird, like she doesn't speak English or something. What's wrong with her anyway? Then she speaks and that's when it hits me that something's not right.

"You stupid slayer, don't you realize that your little bitch friend is not here at the moment? Wow, now I can't tell which of you two is the more idiotic one, I swear maybe it's the whole 'slayer thing that makes you-oof!!" She let her guard down while insulting me and this allowed Tyler to get the upper hand.

He grabbed her from behind and slammed her head against a bookshelf. Then he punched her twice in the ribs. I think he's holding back though, like he doesn't wanna hurt her. I'm still a little lost though, how did Faith get out of her restraints. And where did that Serina chick go that you know, sounded like her. Oh…god I feel really dumb right now.

I still can't believe it though. Why would Faith just turn on us, on me, like that? I thought we were finally okay again, that everything was gonna turn out alright. This is too much right now, I can't think. God my side hurts so bad.

"Faith! Can you hear me? Faith don't do this you have to fight." Faith's face changes and she braces herself against the counter a little. She looks like she's in pain and I want to just help her but my stomach really hurts and I'm feeling a little woozy.

"I-I can't she's too strong. I can't I'm sorry I just-Ahh!" She grabs her head and falls to the floor. Tyler walks up to her but doesn't touch her. He needs to help her but for some reason I want him to be careful that he doesn't get hurt.

"Faith, Faith stay with me don't do this, don't!!" He kneels down and grabs her shoulders. He shakes her but she isn't responding after she cried out in pain. Suddenly she grabs his wrists and turns them out; he winces in pain but doesn't look away from her. She head buts him and he falls back on his back.

"That was for the little therapy session you just had with my host here. But just wait till you see what result of you throwing me into the bookshelf is going to be. If you're at all curios come to that old warehouse by the docks at midnight, don't be late or she'll die." With that Faith takes off out of the store, but Tyler doesn't follow. He just sighs and remains on the floor.

"Who was she talking about. And what the hell is going on, I want answers right now." I try to stand but Giles stops me. I look up at him in frustration but he isn't looking at me; he's looking at Tyler. He's still laying on the floor but now he has his eyes closed like he's thinking. Then he sits up quickly and looks at me.

"You need to get to a hospital. Do any of you have a car?" Yeah right, like any of us own a car; I wish. Not even Giles has a car after his convertible got trashed by that Ferril demon. He just couldn't bring himself to buy another one. Poor guy.

"No, uh no, we'll have to carry her. Ah well, you, you will have to carry her. But let me tell you I still don't fully trust you and until you've proven you're worth you're still just another vampire." Tyler nods and seems to accept that little lecture Giles just gave him.

"Soooo…did Faith have a relapse or was I hallucinating? Because….. ya know I really don't have a problem with saying 'I told ya so'." Xander better not start with that again, I am so not in the mood. God…..she can't have just done that. This has to be some really real nightmare, and I'm gonna wake up any second and forget all this ever happened.

"Xander…just don't okay? She obviously needs help I mean she wouldn't do this if-."

"If what Buffy? If she was thinking clearly? If she was herself? I'm sorry but I would be more apt to back you up on this if Faith didn't already have a track record for this kind of stuff." I can't believe this. Even Will is against me? Great next thing I know vamp boy over there is gonna choose sides. This just sucks majorly. I look up as I see Tyler waling up to me.

He kneels down in front of me and looks directly into my eyes. He has green eyes if you were wondering…..I still need to know why he's helping us….and also, who was Faith talking about when she said 'don't be late or ''she'' dies'. Why would Faith take a hostage….was it for that 'master' person she was talking about earlier?

"I'll explain everything later okay? Right now I need to get you to the hospital, so you can get patched up." I nod and he leans down and wraps one arm around my shoulders and tucks the other under my knees. Slowly he lifts me out of the chair like I weigh nothing, must be the vamp strength thing, caus he doesn't even seem to notice me in his arms.

He carefully walks out of the magic box and everyone follows close behind him. I'm really worried about Faith, as soon as I get this blade removed and I get stitched up we're going to look for her. I won't loose her again………I won't give up on her again.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm really sorry it's taken so long to update but here it is now and I hope you all like it. Please let me know!

Ch 5

Tylen's point of view

Okay…..made the bed, washed the clothes, fixed the TV, and I think that does it. Yay, She'll be happy when She gets home and all my chores are done. She'll probly be relieved after a long day spent with those other people. Let's see…it's about nine thirty, so I won't expect Her home for another four hours or so.

I sit down on my bed and pick up a comic book. It's a Superman one, Her favorite. She sometimes lets me look at them if I get all my work done and don't act like a little shit. Uh oh. I think I just heard a noise outside. I throw the comic back where I found it and sit back down.

In a few seconds She stumbles through the door looking pretty beat up. Oh God what happened? Did something go wrong? Did She get jumped? She doesn't look like She's in too good of a mood either. Bummer.

"You-up now." What? Did I do something? This just must be one of those nights. I stand up and She walks up to me and turns me around so I'm facing away from her. Then I feel her slap hand cuffs on my wrists and then shove me onto the bed.

She walks into the bathroom and I can hear Her clunking weapons around. When She comes back out She's carrying a duffel bag and a set of keys. She grabs my arm and hauls me to my feet, then drags me outside.

There's an old beet up jeep waiting and She throws open the door and shoves me in. She throws the duffel on my lap and shuts the door again. A few seconds later She is in the drivers seat, starting the car. This is really weird, She hardly ever takes me anywhere. Why now?

We drive for a while and we're starting to get near the docks. She pulls up in front of this old warehouse and parks. She gets out and comes around to my side. She throws open the door and grabs the duffel bag.

"Get out! Now!" I quickly do as She says and She grabs my arm and drags me inside. It's dark and I can't see a thing, why did She bring me here? Suddenly a light goes on and I turn around to face Her. She throws the bag down and walks up to me.

"BAM" I fall to the ground and my cheek is throbbing….everything is spinning and getting dark, I- I can't see- I think I'll just sleep now.

Tyler's point of view

"Well when can she leave?" This doctor ass hole is a real piece of work, I tell ya. He's so helpful he's already informed us that she was stabbed! Can you believe it? Man what would we have done without this genius.

"I'd like to keep her overnight just to be sure no other problems arise." Yeah well I'd like to shove my fist down your throat, wanna see how many problems that'll 'arise'?

"Would it be possible to have her released into family care? I can assure you we will look after her." How can the watcher be so calm right now? I'm about to tear this guy a 'new one' and he is still able to keep that classy British resolve. I take a step forward but I feel a hand on my arm.

I look back and see that it's one of Buffy's friends; Willow. She gives my arm a gentle tug and I give and go with her. She leads me to Buffy's room and we stop at the doorway. Buffy has her eyes closed but I can tell she's awake. I guess you kinda develop a knack for readin someone if you watch em sleep for years and years. And no, I'm not the creepy stalker type, it's my job.

"So how come you're not normal?" I turn to the small redhead and give her weird look. She's well known for her babbling skills so I think I should try to avoid long-conversation-like questions.

"I'm not normal?" Smooth Ty, real smooth. What did we just talk about? Oh boy she's taking a deep breath, this can't be good.

"No, I didn't mean 'not normal' like you're abnormal; I just meant…well yeah, I guess I did. You're not like many of the vampires I have met in my day and I wanna know why. What makes you different? Do you have a soul? Do you have a crush on Buffy? Oooo or Faith? Why did the council choose you?" She stops to catch her breathe and I practically jump at the chance to interrupt.

"Okay…I'll tell ya what, I'll answer every question you just asked but after I do you have to promise to go away and find out when she is released or something useful. Fair?" she looks a little discouraged but then suddenly perks back up.

"Okay that's fair, but I want one bonus question." Huh? What the hell is she talkin about?

"Bonus question?"

"Yeah, after you answer all my questions I want one more bonus question after you're done. Deal?" anything to get her gone. No offense to her or anything but I'm not exactly a people person. I'm not really a people vampire either. I nod and she smiles, I guess it's time for the answering part.

"Well, lets see…..I guess I'll go in order…. I don't really know every single vamp you've met in your past but I would think the main difference between them and me is, yes, I do have a soul. I think that answers number two also." She nods but looks a little confused.

"I think because I was sired by magic instead of well……the traditional way, I think they left me my soul. Umm I'm pretty sure I don't have a crush on either Buffy or Faith-not that I don't find either of them attractive it's just in my line of work I'm sorta not aloud to make any definite plans. But even if I could I still wouldn't 'go after' them caus I just…..don't….feel that way about them." Oh yeah and the Oscar goes to……

"Well that was convincing, anyway answer my last question, then don't forget I still get my bonus question. No trying to weasel out of it, because I will have no weaseling. You hear?" She is trying to be all stern but she must not have had much practice caus she isn't very good at it. I nod anyway and smile a little.

"Alright last one…I actually don't really know why the counsel chose me, if I had to guess I think it would be because my dad was Buffy's watcher back in L.A. But don't go quoting me on that, caus I'm just speculating. Besides that I guess I just got lucky."

"What do you mean, you got lucky?"

"Well don't get me wrong, sometimes I wish I could go surfing at the beach and get a tan and find a nice girlfriend but for the most part I love my 'job'. The action, adventure, the responsibility ya know it's really quite an honor. Besides most people never even dream about half the things I've gotten to see while watching over the slayers and I love that. Although it might be best considering if someone dreamed about the stuff I see on a regular basis it would probly be considered a nightmare." She smiles a little then sighs.

"I guess I had it wrong about you, you just seem like a normal guy…with super strength and a violent allergy to sunlight. So I guess it's time for my bonus question."

"Oh no you don't, you just asked it remember? You asked me what I meant when I said I thought I was lucky and I explained. That was it Red, sorry now skedaddle."

"What? I said no weaseling! You cheated. I still get one more question." Jeeze loud much?

"Hello? Vampire here, besides I'm really not weaseling you asked an extra question and I answered." She looks a little upset about being defeated so I better make nice. God I'm such a softy. "Hey I tell ya what, you give me some space and I promise I'll give ya a rain check on a few more questions. That work?" She sighs but eventually agrees.

"Fine, but you owe me, and no 'looming over my best friend while I'm gone….it's creepy." We both smile and she disappears around the corner to go find out the scoop.

I turn back towards Buffy and it appears she's actually asleep now instead of just faking so I stay a sec and watch her . She starts to shake a little and it makes me uneasy, but I don't know if I should go make sure she's aright or not. Would her pals get mad? Would it be crossing the line? She flinches a little and my internal debate goes on hold.

I stride into the room and stop at her side. She is still shaking and little beads of sweat are starting to form. I slowly take her hand and she calms just slightly. Her eyes are moving very quickly and I think I read somewhere that that means she's dreaming. I squeeze her hand gently. Maybe if I talked to her it might help.

"Hey Buffy, it's okay just relax. You're not alone, I promise." I'm just barley whispering the words so I don't even know if she heard me. She's stopped shaking though and her eyes are slowing down. She just mumbled something but I didn't catch it. Damn it, I wonder what she said. Her eyes flutter and slowly open, she immediately gets a big smile on her face and she looks into my eyes.

"I'm glad you're here, it-it's just easier when you're here." Is she delusional? I thought the doc said it was just a minor stab wound. I swear that guy should have his license revoked.

"Say something to me….Angel? Are you alright?" Angel? Did she just…….oh wait she must think that I'm…….oh shit.

"Angel….why aren't you talking to me? I missed you so much, are you okay? I love you." Okay this is too much, I need to leave, like now. I turn to walk away but then glance back at her. God. She looks like she's gonna have a melt down any second if I don't play along. But what happens if she realizes it's not who she thinks it is half way through my charade?

"Umm, I'll be right back okay? I need to…uh…go talk to the doctors, um everything's fine, don't worry about a thing." I squeeze her hand a little and before I even have time to think it over I pull her hand up to me and give her small kiss. Then in a second I turn and am out of the room. I just barely get out of her room and into the hall before I'm shoved up against the wall and a string arm and feel a hand wrap around the front of my shirt.

"What the hell was that fang face?!?!" Oh joy…its' Xander. This kid's got quite the short fuse when it comes to the women in his life. I guess I gotta respect that but if he get's any more loud and stresses Buffy out I'm gonna get a little grumpy. As carefully as I can I grab his arms and shove him offa me.

"Keep your voice down, I don't wanna freak Buffy out. I can explain everything just please chill out." He opens his mouth to talk again but before he gets any words out another guy comes up and puts a hand on his shoulder. If I remember right this is Riley Fin, a.k.a. soldier boy. Yeah I'm not too fond of this guy but if he can calm captain courageous here down a little bit then I'll put up with him.

"Look, I was only in there to check on Buffy, then she sorta woke up and thought I was Angel. I only played along to make her feel better." Yeah they didn't believe me at all. Well screw them, this time I actually tell someone the truth and they still don't buy it. Welcome to my life. Oh well.

"Who's Angel?" Huh? Oh I guess soldier boy hasn't had the pleasure of meeting the infamous souled vampire yet, I hope I'm there the day he does. I look to Xander and nod. Then I turn and start to walk away.

"Hey, I asked you a question and you're going to tell me the truth." Right, like I'm gonna take orders from you. Nope, I only take orders from the council...and the slayers, but that's it.

"He'll fill ya in, I got more important shit ta take care of. I'll be back in an hour, don't let Buffy leave before then okay?" He turns to Xander and I take that as a yes. I quickly walk down the hall and out the doors. I need to figure out where Serina took Faith before it's too late.

The cool air feels good and I think I might go for a run while I'm searching for my lost slayer. I start to trot off down the street but suddenly I feel someone grab my arm and pull me in to the dark alley. I struggle to get away but instantly freeze up when I feel a stake shoved against my chest.

"Don't move a muscle buster, or so help me I'll-" the person, a woman, pushes the stake just a little harder on my chest. Whoever it is I can already tell they're not that strong but because of the wooden object dangerously close to my heart I keep still.

"Now listen up and listen good. Buffy is very important to Xander, and Faith is very important to Buffy; so if anything happens to Faith Buffy will be devastated, and if Buffy is devastated then Xander will be devastated and if Xander is all sad and mopey then he won't be able to provide me with lots and lots of orgasms, you see where I'm going with this?"

"Umm, listen Anya, I understand your concern for……well your orgasms, but I swear I'm doing everything I can to save Faith and Buffy. I won't let anything happen to either of them if I can help it." She shifts her weight a little and eases the pressure of the stake on my chest.

"Well okay, but…..how did you know it was me?" Uh because of your annoying yet reliable way of always saying exactly what's on your mind.

"You perfume. It's nice by the way." She giggles a girlie little giggle and let's me go all together.

"Oh well, that was a very nice compliment, and I thank you slayer-stalker."

"I'm not a slayer-stalk- oh never mind. Listen I need you to go and keep an eye on Buffy and the others for me. Don't let any of them leave until I return, okay?" She nods and smiles a little. With that I turn and walk away.

I hurry down the main street in Sunnyhell and I'm just passin the theater when I see a certain bleach blonde annoyance leaning against a wall smoking away on one of those nasty sticks. I don't care if vampires can contract the big C or not, I think it's a disgusting habit.

I've never actually met Spike before but when he first came in contact with Buffy and her scoobs he was quite a bother. Over the past few years he's been 'neutered' so to speak and seems to have fallen head over heels for Buffy. So he kinda follows her around and tries to help out when he gets the chance. He may prove to be useful; I think I'll go introduce myself.

I walk right up to him and lean against the wall next to him. He looks older than me and I think I read somewhere he was sired when he was like twenty six or twenty seven, but I'm not sure. I was made a vampire when I was only like thirteen or so and even though the council made it so I could age partially he just looks older than me plus he's way more skilled than I am so I better watch my ass around him.

"You're Spike right?" He throws his cigarette down and looks at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Who wants to know?" I push off from the wall and move in front of him. He glares at me and I feel a little uneasy but I can't back off now caus I could really use his help.

"It's sort of a long story but the shortened version is that Buffy's in trouble, Faith's possessed and I need your help." He smirks and stand up straight. Surprisingly he's only about an inch taller than me and really doesn't look that scary up close.

"What kind of trouble mate, I don't have all night?" Yeah right, I'm pretty damn sure he'd do anything for Buffy just short of going to the beach but he's just trying to play it off as the bad ass.

"Well possessed Faith took some kind of hostage we think and Buffy's not going to be on her top game tonight when we go for the show down, so I figured I'd ask you to come along and watch over her in a way." He gets a more serious look on his face and tenses up.

"Right then, that's all I need ta hear, where to?" Good, that went better than expected. I turn and start to head back towards the hospital, giving up my search for Faith. Even if I found her now, there's not too much I can do without Buffy. So I'll take Spike back to the hospital to gather the troops.

We walk silently through the automatic doors and I lead him straight to Buffy's room. I've been gone about forty five minutes so I think she'll be up by now. I round the corner and walk through the open doors, and have to stop short to keep from running into Buffy. She was just slipping her jacket on as the whole 'gang' stands around looking useless.

"Uh Buffy, what are you doing up?" She glares up at me and shoves me back into the wall. It actually kinda hurt and I don't really think I want her mad at me right now so I'll try to figure out what's wrong.

"Where were you!? I woke up and you were gone! When I asked where you were I practically had to beat it out of these guys before they would tell me that you went to look for Faith! With out me!" Well I guess that sums up why she's pissed at me and doing the whole 'shoving-into-walls' thing, Can you say short temper or what?

"Hey I'm sorry I just needed to see if I could settle this on my own, then I ran into Spike and thought he could be useful." She takes a step back and glares at Spike, I know she doesn't particularly like the guy but she tolerates him and I thought that would be enough.

"Spike? You thought Spike would be useful? Look I don't have time for this…..it's eleven o-clock now, Faith said midnight or she'll die and I don't know who 'she' is but no one's going to die if I can help it." Well I think I've had enough bright ideas for one night, it's time to let them make all the major decisions.

"Look I'm sorry alright I didn't mean to worry you but I just gotta ask…..why were you worried about me?" Honestly I thought she was gonna hate me and stake me within seconds of discovering my true identity. But this reaction after she wakes up and I'm gone is throwing me off; maybe I didn't know her as good as I thought.

"You know what never mind, I just wanna get weapons and get gone. And on the way you're gonna fill me in with details." I nod and she walks out of the room; everyone follows her so I guess I'm suppost to do the same.

We all follow her outa the hospital like a convoy but as soon as we hit the street she turns to Xander and tells him to take the others back to her place to get weapons.

"You and I need to talk." She sounds irritated right now and that's never a good thing. She grabs my arm and starts dragging me down the street. We get a few feet and I wrench my arm away from her.

"I'm not gonna leave ya or anything so you don't have to hold my arm." She rolls her eyes at me and takes a step closer.

"Look, I'm just really worried about Faith right now and this on top of the whole 'Glory' thing is not helping right now." Yeah I agree with her on that one Faith couldn't have gotten possessed at a more inconvenient time. I don't really have any clue as to how we're supposed to defeat this hell goddess.

"Right I understand that, Buffy, I really do but it looks like Glory is lying low for now and we'll deal with the Faith thing tonight and all will be good. I promise." She sighs and looks at her shoes.

"Did I hear someone say my name?" Glory's voice rings out from behind us and I turn just in time to catch a fist to the face. I hit the ground hard and look up to see Buffy being tackled by four minions.

I jump up quickly but I feel two hands grip each of my arms. I try to pull away but then I feel the stake being pressed firmly against my chest. I freeze and wait for death; but she just holds it there and smirks at me. I really hate hell goddesses.

"I would stop pummeling my little buddies and listen if I were you!" Glory calls out. Buffy throws one last punch then looks over at us. Her eyes meet mine and she stops instantly.

"Let him go, this is between you and me." Glory laughs and shakes her blonde empty head.

"I don't think so girlfriend, ya see I want my key, and I've just met up with someone who's gonna help me get it; and all I gotta do is deliver this cold hunk a meat to her in one piece." Buffy takes a step foreword but stops when Glory raises her arm to finish the job.

"Just be at the warehouse in one and maybe you'll be able to save dead boy here, and the girl too, if you're lucky." With that she turns to me and punches me in the face. She hit me so hard I was thrown out of the grip of her minions but everything is spinning right now. God my head hurts.

I try to sit up but something kicks me in the head. I collapse back to the ground and I can hear someone yell my name but it sounded like I was under water. I can feel myself slipping into unconsciousness but I can't fight it off. I wonder what's gonna happen.

………………………….darkness……………………………..


End file.
